Users deal with paper that contains a wide variety of information in everyday life. For example, a business user may receive business cards, receipts, tickets, product literature, scheduling information, confirmations, and so on. Likewise, a home user may also deal with receipts, receive written reports involving children, be given a written shopping list, and so on. Consequently, it may be difficult for a person to maintain this variety of paper, which may result in the user losing some of the pieces of paper, the paper being damaged, and so forth.